The Grimm Trials
by Obsidian Black 2.0
Summary: this world is full of darkness. not many see it as it truely is. but there is one who has seen this darkness. his name is Grimm Black. he hides a secret unknown to all. for within him is a monster hiding within his soul. (OCxYang X.L.) (may have lemons later on)
1. Prologue

Prologue

There not more the 30 feet from me stood the man that ruined my life. The one that turned me into the monster I am. The one that made it where I can now become a Grimm. He stood there with open arms waiting on his 'child' to come 'home'. He said one thing to me "Grimm! My creation! Come back to your master!" I growled at him and lost control and watched as he started torturing my teammates. The last thing I saw before I blacked out from my rage was when he went to Yang and started to cut her making her blood spill onto the floor...

/sorry guys I should start from the beginning it started on the day that my parents died.../

My village was attacked by a horde of beowulfs and Ursas. My parents though great huntsman and huntress was killed, ripped apart by the Grimm. No one survived that night, none but me that is. Me, a little one year old boy, was the only one to survive that dark night. But that dawn rises to a new dawn in my life. A scientist was traveling when he past the remains of my destroyed village. He tried to look for survivors but found none. When he gave up he walked into a house and sat down holding his head. After he was about to leave he heard a noise. He froze and listened for the sound again. A small baby cried out. The scientist got up and ran around the house for the infant. After 5 minutes he found him in a crib that had been covered with a iorn door. The scientist opened the door and picked up the small child. That child was me. He took me with him and raised me. But the life I had was not a peaceful one. I was never out of his laboratory. I was never our for I was his experiment. Gene splicing, the science of fusing two different creatures DNA into one organism. He used me and the DNA of a Grimm. It hurts like hell to have Grimm DNA put into your very own. It's like a fire burning every inch of your body. After five years on my 12th birthday I was able to run away from him. I traveled the land of Vale. I joined the white fang for a short period before they turned evil. I then found a school where children was trained to become huntsman's / huntresses. I enrolled myself into the school. I created my weapon, a red and black rifle that turned into a scythe, I named it Grimm's nightmare, Grimm after my own name, and nightmare for the monster that lives inside of me. After a few years I graduated from the school known as signal. I was accepted into a academy known as beacon and that is where my story will start but remember, I may be the hero, but I am also the monster...

 **Full credit of the creation of this story goes to my best friend Justin. Good Job bro. I posted it for you like you asked. 100% Credit to you. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1 - New Year

Chapter one

I stepped off the airship as it landed at beacon academy. I look up at the building and sighed thinking to my

self 'I'm closer to finding who my parents where...' I sigh and walk into the school as I pull my mask on to

cover my eyes. The voices of the students... My now class mates...are peaceful and happy but none knows

the true horror of the world. Not like I do, the pain of this world, the evil, you sickness is not entirely the

Grimm's fault, it's also the humans, the Faunus, anyone or anything that wants to harm life. I made it my

mission to protect the life's of the innocent. " hey you ok?" I look up to see a boy my age looking at me.

He's hair was a midnight black (lighter then my onyx black hair) his eyes a cool blue, he wears a red hat

with a half circle on the front, a red jacket and black pants. "You look like you seen a Grimm" he laughs and

smiles at me with a innocent pure look. "...I'm fine" I said coldly at him. He continued to smile "hey man I

just wanted to make sure you was doing good." He hands out his hand "names Red nice to meet you" I sigh

and take his hand "grimmery gray, call me Grimm" he smiles "Grimm huh? That's a cool nice" he stand tall

"Grimm killed a Grimm!" He laugh and I just sigh "not cool dude" he stand there and smiles "so what made

you want to be a hunts man?" I look at him and sigh "I want to be a hunts man so I'll be able to find who my

parents was" Red looks at me with a look of pity and saddnes "oh...I'm...I'm sorry dude..." He looks down

"that sucks man...". I sigh and pat my hand on his head " it's fine really" he looks back up and smiles

"okay" I make a small weak smile back at him and we walk into the school and go to the auditorium. When

we seated in out sits when a man with white hair and glasses wearing a black suit and a green starf. "Hello

students, my name is Prof. Ozpin. And this behind me is Prof. Goodwin. We are two of the many teachers

that you will meet while at your stay at this school." He pauses and looks at the students "you had chosen

a live of danger, harm, pain, and in the worst...death" a quick mermer spreads thought he crowd then stops

"yes. If the worst happens in this live style you have chosen you can die. I do not wish this. But I will not

neglect the fact that some of you...will die ... If not most of you. But we are here to teach you to where you

won't be the one to die" I look at him though my once white fang mask. It's similar to Adams but with less

red. I look at him and watch his movements. "But you are the next huntsmen and huntresses of this world.

And you will know what the world has for you." Ozpin clears his throat "you will be sorted into dorms

tomorrow but for now head to the cafeteria for tonight you will sleep there. You are dismissed" he and

Goodwin leaves the stage. I get up with Red and walk to the cafeteria. Once we was the we put our stuff

down and go to the rest rooms and change to our sleep clothes then we went back. I laid on my palit and

look at the other students with my dark silver eyes. I see a guy with blonde hair walking in a blue onsie and

a black and red haired girl talking to a blonde female. My eyes widen at the blonde, her hair was wild going

every where as it went down her back. Her violet eyes shined in the light. I shakes my head and growl at

myself thinking in my mind 'this is not the time nor place to be infatuated with someone' I sigh and lay back

closing my eyes and finally falling asleep with the blonde haired girl on my mind.

 **Continue Reading, nice job on the chapter Justin.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Bad Dreams

Chapter 2

/the Ursa ripped the door off the hinges. The man charged at it with his gun drawn and started fireing as the woman hid the infant in a crib and placed a iron door over it. The sounds of a battle went on. Then ... Silence. After a minute a woman's scream ripped through the air./

I waked up with a start. I was panting and covered in a sheet of cold sweat. "Only a dream...only a dream..." Sighs "that's the only thing I remember from that night" I get up and walk outside and lay down looking at the stars. "Are you okay?" I jumped up and get into my fighting stance. "Cool you're jets guy" the blonde with the violet eyes stood there in a orange tank top that had a flame design on the chest she was wearing midnight black booty shorts like shorts. "..." I stare at her with my stance still up. She sighs "I saw you wake up. You seemed to be having a nightmare. I wanted to see if you was ok." She shrugged. I sigh and let my arms down "thanks...I'm fine...it...it was just something that happened in my past." She looks at me with some concern "would you like to talk about it?"

"Might want to sit down then." I sat back down and look at the stars. She sat next to me. A little too close for my comfort but I let it go. "When I was a child, a baby really, the village I lived in was under attack by grimms. I don't remember much all I know is everyone died. All but me. I do remember one thing." I sigh and rub my face "you don't have to say anything you don't want to" the blonde said as she put a hand on my shoulder. As she did this I flinched, not use to a kind touch only a cold hateful one I was surprised by this. She removed her hand "sorry" I look at her. My eyes seeming to reflect the moonlight. "No...you're fine" I take a deep breath and continued "I remember a Ursa breaking into our home. My father instantly went on the attack. While my mother hid me away. I remember the darkness of where I was hidden. Then silence followed my a woman's scream. ... That's all I remember" we sit there in in complete silence. "I'm sorry...that must really suck..." She hugs me which Makes me jump. I blush and try to get away but she just tighten her grasp "of you ever need to talk I'm here" I blush darkly at her comment. "Thank you" she lets go and smiles "my name is Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?" I get up and help her stand "my name is Grimm Gray" she smiles "well it's nice to meet you Grimm! We should go back in before someone thinks we're doing the dirty" she laughs and walks back in. "She's different" chuckles and walks back in. I look around for yang and see her already passed out again. I sigh and lay back in my palit "yang..." I close my eyes and fall back asleep


	4. Chapter 3 - A Hare

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning. The sun shining in though the windows of the cafeteria. I got up and grabbed my clothes and mask and go to the bathroom and change. When I got back I saw everyone else was awake and dressed. When I turned to the left I saw Red tuning to me with straps of black cloth around his waist. And on them was small balls with pins on then. Grenades. I have to admit it was different but I shrug and grab grimm nightmare, my gun/ scythe. I get geared up and go to the airship and we are taken to a red forest. We then get off the ship and stands on pads. Ozpin then steps Infront of us. "Hello huntsmen. There are rumors that you will be put into dorms. Let me put them to rest. Yes you will be. You will be sorted into teams and that will be your roommates for then on in your dorms. You will be launched into the forest using your own landing strategy. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." I nod in understanding. A blonde man asks "landing strategy? How exactly do you do that?" I look down and sigh "fucking idiot". Ozpin reply with "you will figure that out soon" I chuckle and get send into the air and sail calmly then land on a tree branch with little effort. I look up and sigh "time to get going" I jump down and start running black rose petals flying off me as I run faster. As I do I hear the sounds of battle and see a explosion with Reb flying from it laughing and lands. "Awe the teddy broke" he smiles and looks up at me "guess we're partners huh?"

"...Yeah seems so"

"Let's get going the-" he gets cut off by a scream "let's go someone needs our help!" I roll my eyes "no shit smart one" with that we take off to the scream.

((Hey guys sorry for the wait and the short chapter next one will be up soon and will be better promise))


	5. Chapter 4 - The Crimson Hero

Chapter 4

((Hello guys! I'll give you a heads up there will be shipping between the characters in this fan fiction and just for them that like it I will put in a yoai ship. I love ya guys and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter))

'Screams...always screams...' Theses words felled my head as me and Red ran to the screams of panic. As we burst past some bushes we saw a woman, to be detailed a female bunny Faunus, her red coat was torn and ripped showing some ... sensitive ... Areas, namely her chest, to show a white orb of "happy flesh". Her black hair flown like a waterfall in the dead of night. Her yellow eyes seem to glow with fear and yet something else ... Something I couldn't put my finger on. What she was fighting was a abnormally large Ursa. The beast had half of his face bleeding it's black blood then I noticed that the bunny Faunus had brass knuckles in her hands. 'So she's a fighter huh'

I was about to draw my nightmare when Red out of nowhere charged at the behemoth and started throwing his grenades at the beast. As the grenades hit the monster they exploded with a flash. Out of fear the Ursa ran.

" Are you OK ma'am?" Red asked as he kneeled down beside the Faunus. "I'm fine" she reached up and hugged Red. "Thank you..." Red blushed and smiles "it was nothing Madame" she giggled and smiles "for real thank you I'd died if you didn't safe me". I sigh and make a cough " Red we need to go. Remember we have a job to do. Now say your good byes". He whined and looks at the black haired bunny "my names Red I hope we meet again". She smiled brightly "Ignite, nice to met you Red".

"Red now!" I said annoyed. "Ok Ok!" He turn to Ignite, "See you again" he turned back to me and ran to me "about time" I turn and walk into the woods Red not far behind.

After about a hour of walking we stumbled upon some ruins. As we walked to it we found that their was Chess pieces on these stands. "Guess these are the artifacts that we need to get". I grab the white King piece " well we got what we need." I turned to see red looking in the sky "what the hell are you doing?". He did one thing and only one thing ... He pointed up. " what?" I looked up to see a nevermore flying overhead "we should start heading back"

Not a second after I said that did we hear twigs snap behind us. I spun around and brought my fist up and readied myself. 'Damn it we can't get a break'


	6. Chapter 5 - Imma Bird!

Chapter 5

((Hello guys! This is your friendly neighborhood Grimm Gray here! I have a option for y'all at the end of chapter 15 we will hold a vote for chapter 16 which will be the chapter of the dance I hope y'all wait and follow till then love ya! Oh and fun fact Grimm is Russian))

I turned around and pulled nightmare from its holster and aim it as the source of the sound. Out of the bushes came a blonde head and a black head. "Yang?" I said when I saw them. I walked to them. She smiled and playfully punched my arm "heya Grimm, how you been?". I sigh and fun a hand though my hair pulling it back out of my face. " Fine I guess, who's that?" I saw her face, she was the one that yang and the girl with the same hair as me was talking to on the first day here. "Blake..." She said then my color fades "Blake Belladonna?"

"Yeah..? How did you know my name?"

I sigh and look at yang then Red "be right back!" I grab Blake and pull her into the woods where they can't see us. "What do you think you're doing!?" She demanded. I reached into my pocket and pull out my mask and she gasps "I was a member of the white fang before they turned...I left not long after you Blake..." She looked at me as I said this completely stunned "I didn't know others felt the same I did..." I opened my mouth to say something when we heard a screaming. I turned and ran "Come on!" I yelled to Blake as I run back to the clearing.

As we got there we saw yang, red, the red and black headed girl looking up. I looked up to see something white falling. "What's that?" As soon as I said that something flow and caught her and felled with her. "That idiot" is all I said as they land. I sigh well that was interesting. I looked around "you're kidding me..." I said as I see the deathskaler. I face palm and growl. "This is starting to piss me off..." "Screech!" A ugly caw was let out as the nevermore flow down at us "MOTHER FUCKING HELL TO THE MOTHERLAND!"


	7. Chapter 6 - A Glimpse

Chapter 6

The nevermore flys down to us I growl and pull my nightmare out and start shooting it pissed. "YOU GOD DAMN MONSTERS!"

Red looks at me with a look of fear as I continue to go wild on the nevermore. But the deathstarker ran at him and the others and they turn and start to fight them.

I drop my weapon and charge the bird and punch it's beak creaking it. My vision starts to go red as black and red mist comes off my body showing that I'm starting to lose control. I let out a roar as the mist comes off my body more heavily.

Yang sees this and runs to me and hugs me. "It's ok." And for some reason I did not know I calmed. The mist faded and I stand there. "There's my Grimmy." She smirks. "Thank you Yang. But I'm sorry."

"What for?"

I push her out of the way and catch the nevermore's beak as it flys at us it's beak open as if it was going to eat us. I let a growl out from the depths of my belly and push the beak open loud creaking can be heard as the beak finally snaps and breaks off. The beast roars in pain as it's lower part of it's beak is ripped off. I pull away and punch it again knocking it out. I then take it's beak and use it to cut its head off and watch as it turns to black smoke.

The gang looks at me with pure fear as that watch me finish off a nevermore single handedly. Yang whistles "Looks like we have a tank ..." Her words half amazed and half terrified.

I pant as I stand there. "Now that that's over let's head to the school."


	8. Chapter 7 - Team GRIM

Chapter 7

We started to walk back to the cliff as a group. When we see the bunny Faunus that we seen before with a darkly tanned made with tattoos covering his arms, his white and black hair gelled back.

I look at red to see his reaction but he's busy talking to Ruby asking why a 15 year old girl is at this combat school.

~a few hours later~

We sit in the front row of the Auditorium listening to Ozpin put the students into teams off four. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao. You four grabbed the two white knight pieces. You will be put into team RWBY. With...Ruby rose as the leader." The four looked with completely surprised. I smile.

"Grimmiry Gray, Red Valentine, Ignight Quinn, Maximum Anderson. You four grabbed the two Black Knight pieces. You will be placed in the team of GRIM. With Grimmiry as your leader." I stand there confused. "Do what?" The others smile and congratulate me, patting me on the back. Ozpin stepped to the to the front of the stage "Now teams go to the registration office to get your dorm number and keys"

{Hey guys! Sorry for the deavtivity. Been busy and will start posting more. To make up here's a double chapter treat ^~^ -justin}


	9. Chapter 8 - Our Favorite Punny Girl

chapter 8

Once we got our keys and walked to our dorm and into it we started unpacking and decorating the room to our tastes. red had a lot of action movies, comics, and other stuff of the sort. Ignight with romantic novels, movies, and posters. Maximum strangely had a bunch of classic Japanese stuff ranging from katanas to tea sets. my team had such cool stuff but i had nothing but my clothes and a few books. i look at my single bag and sigh as i put my clothes away and take my mask off, my eyes a dull silver as i sit on my bed thinking. 'and im the poor kid'

I heard a knock at the door and open it to find a small brown haired bunny faunus at it "h-hey sorry to bother y'all but can you help me find my dorm please...?" i look at the small female and sigh. "very well." i turn to my team and say that id be back later and walk out of the door closing it and turn to her. "so whats your name?" she blushes and twirls her thumbs "velvet..."

"nice to met you miss velvet so whats your dorm number?"

"109..."

i nod and walks watching the numbers as we pass the dorm one by one. we soon find dorm 109 and i stop. "here you go miss velvet" i bow my head and start to walk away when i felt someone wrap around me "thank you..." velvet said hugging me. "uh yeah no problem." she smiles and goes into her dorm

"ladies man aint you?" i jump and spin around to see yang leaning on the wall with a smile. "very funny yang" i roll my eyes and start walking to the cafe. she smirks and follows. "wheres cha going grimmy?" i sigh. "to the cafe for coffee." she smiles wide "oh wanna make it a date?" she giggles

i blush dark "not funny" she smiles "a wild tomato appeared" I give a low growl which in turn makes her laugh. "Oooo~ big bad Grimmy gonna get me~" she teases. I simply roll my eyes and continue walking with her following close behind.

After a few minutes of silence Yang broke the silent with "Thank you..." I look at her Confused "What for?"

"For saving me." She looks at me with a small smile. "If you didn't stop that nevermore we'd both be dead." I shrug. "After a while you learn to kill or be killed. And I was not going to be bird feed." I make a weak attempt at a pun but it made yang giggle so it was worth it.

After another few minutes of silence we finally get to the cafe and I open the door for her. "Oh my a gentleman~ " she teases me once again. "Ha Ha Fucking Funny" I smirk and i walk in behind her

"Hey I'm a Punny gal" She smiles at her own corny pun while I do nothing but a face palm. "Clever." I sigh and look up to see a fist flying and coming at me face.

As I watched the fist come at me everything slowed down around me as most things do when my body reacts to threats. I kick my feet up and jump into the air doing a backflip in air and land ten feet away from the brut of a man searing me down. "WE don't serve fanus here. Go back to the woods ya fucking animal."

I wrap my tail around my waist. And get into my fighting stance which looks a lot like a boxers/Street fighter. I'm normally calm about this but then again I'm normally alone. In my head he's treating yang the same as he's treating me. /Why am I so bonded to this chick? I don't know anything about her/ I think to myself and growls getting ready for a fight. "Put your money where your mouth i-"

Before I can finish my thought I saw Yang drop and punch the guy hard in his ... Area. "GHA!" the man fell holding his crotch. She glears at him her eyes slightly red. "You know you're a real mature person when you judge someone because they are a different race."

I back up a little. "This reminds me of something..." In my head I know it reminds me of an anime named Dragon Ball. I watch the man groan in pain and the other people step back. / Yep...I'm falling for this one./ I think unable to denie the new fact. I smirk and walk to Yang and grab her shoulder. "Ok tank. " She seems to calm and turns to me "want to go back to the school?" I stand there thinking for a second then at her "no. We have a date after all " I wink. And to my surprise a small almost unnoticeable pink blush on her face. "Ok Grimmy" she smiles and walks to the bar and orders a unicorn frapachino. /Odd. Never thought she'd get that./ "I'll take a Black coffee." I order.

"Hard core?" She asked kinda confused "Yeah why? I like it and it helps me stay awake."

"Fair point." Yang gives me that small smile again and it sends a burn down my spine. As if my body is on fire. "Your blushing!" She says with a large smile.

I blush darker and turn away grabbing my coffee and take a drink of the hot liquid then noticed the looks I'm still getting and sigh. I pay for the coffees and walk outside. Yang comes running after me "Hey what's wrong?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder which makes me flinch from my PTSD flaring up. "Sorry!" She pulls back her hand. "But what's wrong?" Her words full of corsern

"It's nothing just I know when I'm not wanted..." I grab my mask from my pocket and put it on to hide my eyes knowing they may turn red and black due to my emotional state. "Well...That's not true. I think you're a nice guy." This makes me blush again /Damn it. Why the blush *mental banging head on wall*/

She looks at me. " Hey look at me Grimmy." She ask softly as I turn my head to her. She smiles "So you got a beautiful girl with you. What's cha gonna do?" She's clearly joking to tease me but I smirk "Movie and dinner." I shoot back at her with my own tease. She looks at me with a look that I couldn't read and a slow big grin spreads across her face and her eyes shine. "About time Foxy~" she giggles and finish her coffee and throws away the cup. I blink and runs a hand though my hair and smirk. "So what ya want to watch?"

"Something horror. Or a comedy. One of the two." I simply nod and start walking with her to the theater.

 **(And hers chapter 8! I hope everyone is liking it so far. Desided to make a larger chapter hope you like it! Please leave a review and help me with ideas! Love you guys :* )**


	10. Chapter 9 - A Ghostly Kiss

Chapter 9

 ** _"Be the light in the dark. Be the calm in the storm. And be the peace while at war." ~Unknown_**

Once we get to the theater I pay for our tickets. "What's we watching Grimmy?"

"It's called Annabelle. It's about a cursed doll that haunts a family trying to kill the baby."

"Sweet!" The gold haired woman exclaimed. As she walked next to me to the consesion stand for popcorn and drinks. I smirk and roll my eyes "You're an odd one Yang." This makes her smile. "So are you Grimmy."

We grab our stuff and go into the room and take our seats in the far back so that we can watch in darkness. The movie soon starts and we fall silent.

~two hours later~

We throw our thrash away as we exit the room. I streatch and pop my back my mask off my silver eyes reflecting the light of the Florentine lights above us. "That was amazing! When that demon was in the stairway! Oooo! Creepy!" Yang exclaimed with passion. I let out a chuckle "yeah I guess it was." /HELL NO THAT DOLL FUCKING FUCKED UP I FUCKING HATE DOLLS!/. As we walked out of the theater she jumps in front of me and puts her hand on my chest to stop me. "What's wrong?" I ask out of concern. She simply smiles "You said dinner." She taught me. I sigh "yeah yeah I know what do you want?"

She thinks for a second "Hamburgers" she says bluntly. I nod and start walking to the restaurant. it was odd. For once i was happy. i look at this yellow haired woman who out of nowhere came into my life. I have fallen for her, she has become the light in my darkness, the calm of my storm and the peace of my war of life. i cant deny the fact anymore...i love Yang Xiao Long. I take a breath and push down them thoughts /Nows not the time Gray/. as we get a sit i mentally beat myself for thinking thoughts about her. /You don't have the luxury to fall for anyone Gray/ a waitress comes and takes our orders and leaves.

"What's wrong Grimmy? You're quite." Yangs voice breaks the silence that has surrounded me. "Huh? No nothing's wrong just thinking." No point in lieing right? "Why don't I believe that that's just it? Now tell me." She locks her fingers together and prop her head up by resting her head on them. "Well?" She demands.

I look at her then sigh /Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck/ "I..." My words fail and I just look down. "Oh come on Grimmy. If you can take down a Nevermore you can tell me what's on your mind." I look at the Golden haired lass and sigh. "When we get back to the school I'll tell you." She nods and smiles.

Our food soon comes and we start to eat. As we eat we talk about past adventures and challenges. Soon we just start talking about this and that forgetting the time when a manager came to us and told us it was closing time. I get up and pay for the food and walk out. "So what's next?" I ask her.

Once again she thinks. "I don't know. I guess head back to the school." She taps my nose. "You still got to tell me what's wrong" she smiles. I give a blush and start walking back to the dorm. /It's now or never.../ I think to myself as we walk back.

As we walk back I look at her eyes. A clear ocean blue. A color you can get lost in. I see something else in them eyes. I see pain. Faint. But still pain. It makes me worry about her and about her past. "Yang..." She turns to me and is about to ask me what when I grabbed her face at her cheeks and kisses her softly like a ghost kiss. Her eyes widen then slowly close as she kisses back equally as soft. It's as if we're afraid of hurting the other. After what to me feel like hours when in reality was only a few minutes I pull away with a dark crimsion blush looking away. She looks at me with a blush and slowly smiles and taps my lips. "You're a great kisser Grimmy~" she smiles and kisses my cheek. "We need to do that again sometime soon~" she smirks and walk into her dorm leaving me dumbfounded. "Wait...What just happened?"

As that question hangs in the air I turn and start to walk back to my dorm my mind racing. I open the door to have a pillow thrown into my face. "WELCOME BACK LEADER!" red yells at me over the music playing. I take the pillow off my face to find they're having a pillow fight. I sigh and walk in /I can't do this right now/ I lay on my bed and take my mask off as they play together. I lay there in silence thinking. After a few minutes I fall asleep.

Out side in the forever forest stands a man with white hair and one blue eye and one Violet eye. His lab coat blows in the air. He smiles a bone chilling smile and says only one thing. "I'm back my child."

 **(Hey guys! Where here it is! The start of the {what I'mma call} Sun and Moon Dragons ship! And who is this mystery man? What is he up to? And who is his child? Find out in chapters later to come!)**


	11. Chapter 10 -The Cat and the Dragon

Chapter 10

 ** _"Always go with the choices that scare you the most. Because that's the one that'll help you grow the most." ~ Caroline Myss_**

I'm running though the woods. My eyes a dark crimsion. Black, lightning shaped, lines cover my body. /I have to get there! I have to save them!/ I think to myself. I almost get to my destination when a Ursa jumps in front of me and roars.

I jump awake in a cold sweat. My eyes thier red color. I take deep breaths to calm down. I get up and run a hand though my hair as my red eyes go back to their normal silver. I look at my sleeping teammates and then at the time. 12:50 am. The clock said was the time. I sigh and get up and walking outside to the roof. I look at the broken moon. "Something is coming..." I say to soft to make it past the sound of the wind. I sit there for about an hour and get up going back to my dorm.

 **The next morning**

As I woke up again I noticed my team awake and getting ready for class. I yawn and get up joining them. I put my uniform on then putting nightmare into my back. "Y'all ready?" I ask my team. "HELL YEAH!" Red and Ignight exclaimed with passion while Max just rasied a hand into the air. I give a simple nod and grab my mask clipping it to my belt and walking out of the room.

We soon arrive into Prof. Ports classroom and take a seat in the back. He's going on about on of his outrageous story's. "The moral of the story is that a true Huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! so who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" as i listen to the prof.'s words i see the white hared girl from team RWBY, Weiss, hand shoot up. "i do sir!"

"Well then, lets find out. step forward and face your opponent." the prof. said as he gestured to a cage in the classroom that is rattling and a growl coming from it. as Weiss got down to the floor and readied herself the grimm was growling more as it smelled its prey. "Go Weiss!" yang exclaimed. "Fight well!" the normally timid Blake cheered. "Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" yelled the small read head ruby. "Ruby, im trying to Focus!" Weiss snapped at her leader. "Oh, sorry..." Ruby said sadly. "Let the match begin." he said as the boarbatusk charges at her. she dodged and smacks the boar with her reaper though it reflects off the grimms armor. Weiss charges as the beast does the same. the hairtress goes for a head attack but the boar uses its tusks and throws her away and separates her from her weapon. as she starts to get up the grimm charges again but misses due to Weiss dodging at the last second. Weiss gets up and runs to her weapon just as ruby yelled "go for its under belly! theres no armor there!"

"Stop telling what to do!" she yelled back as the boar jumps and starts to spin in the air and charges at her for one last time. she pulls up a gliph and blocks the attack then jumps making another gliph and uses it to jump at the boar stabbing into its underbelly "Bravo! Bravo! It seems as if we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress! im afraid but that's all the time we have for today."

As the students and my team leaves I watch as the Grimm fades into a black mist. Though I hate them. I feel the pain they feel. I am a monster like them after all. I sigh and get up walking out of the room and back to my dorm to change into my relaxed clothing. I grab my wallet and head to town in search of a new smut. I wrap my fluffy fox tail around my waist like a belt and hide it under my coat not wanting a repeat of last night as I get into town. I look around as the families enjoying the sun and closeness of family. I smile at them half happy for they have what I don't and sad for .. well the same reason.

I open the book store. I wave at the store keep which happens to be the same man who runs almost every other store =_=. I walk into the back to the smut books and sees a familiar shade of black hair. I freeze and look at her. There stood my old comrade Blake. "Hello Donna." I called her by the last part of her Maiden Name. The cat fanuse looks at me and back at her book. "Hello Grimm." I walk to her and start looking though the books looking for something new.

"I heard you and Yang had a date last night" she says a little blunt. "Guessed you moved on pretty fast?" She ask coldly "..." I stay silent.

"My question is why did you have to leave that night Grimm?" She now glears at me. Her eyes burning with hatred. "..." My words fail again. "I needed to let you know how I felt before I left..."

"And how did you feel?" She demanded "I..." I look her in her yellow eyes. "I loved you. You saved me. You took me in when I was alone. You helped me control my other half. I left because I couldn't take the Fangs unjust anymore. What I did was wrong. I am not asking for a second chance. I just want us to be friends again." I hang my head. "Blake please... Forgive me..."

She looks me in my eyes. "You hurt me Grimm. But..." She sighs softly "I can somewhat understand." She looks at me with her hypnotic eyes.

I turn back to the books when I feel hands reach to my face and pull my mask off. I'd usely stop them but I see it's Blake taking it off so I let her take it off my face. "Your eyes always amazed me Grimm." I look away. "Hey Blake you want to get a coffee? Catch up on things?"

She looks at me as if to see if I'm messing with her. "Sure. It's been a while since I had a book buddy." She said as she took the book she had in her hands and payed for it. I look down and grabbed a book about a Sun dragon and a moon dragon walking up and paying for it.

I walked out and there again I felt something not right. I felt as if I'm being watched. I looked around seeing nothing. I put my mask back on letting my tail unravel and start walking.

 ***On the other side of the street on top of a building***

The man smiles. He watches as I left the store and walked to the coffee shop with The black haired girl. "Aw my child has a friend. That's great!" He says with a smile. "Go my child. Make your friends. Make your bonds. For I will break them and force you to turn into the monster I want!"

His scroll started ringing. He answered it. "The Doc is in."

On the other end a woman's voice can be heard. "Have you got the subject yet?"

"No my Queen."

"Do not fail me again Doctor. Or you will be punished." The woman's voice calm and somehow sickly sweet and yet brimming with danger.

"Of course my queen." He hangs up then phone and smiles. "Oh Grimmiry. Soon you'll be given up to our Queen~" and with that the man vanished once again

 **(Who is this queen? What are she and the man planning? What is Grimm in for? Find out in chapters to come! And also i know in an earlier chapter i said blake left before grimm but that was many months ago and desided to change it ) )**


	12. Chapter 11 - Grimms Nightmare

Chapter 11

 ** _"When you can't look on the bright side I will sit with you in the dark." ~Unknown_**

As me and Blake walk down the sidewalk having small talk about books we have read. Things we've done and people we met. As we sit in the cafe it's not talking about things that we've done people we have met. we talk about our teams. "So Ruby is Yangs sister? she seems like a hyperactive little child." I say as I take a sip of my coffee.

She chuckles "That she is. Red reminds me of her honestly." she sets down her cup. "So Grimm. How have you been with your...other side." with that the mood got tease she was the only one that i ever told about my darker side. "Its easier to control at times. Others its not..." I look down remembering the first time she saw what I am. It was when we was younger. around 13 maybe 12. but we was out hunting for food when a deathstalker came out and attacked Blake. I did my best to protect her but when I saw her get stung...I snapped. She watched in fear when I turned back. But yet she stood by me. Never told anyone. Still to today I have no idea why she never said anything. "Blake thank you...for everything...for being my friend...for being there...I'm sorry I hurt you..."

She looks at me with a confused look "There's no reason to be sorry Grimm. to be honest I should thank you. You helped me more times then I can remember." she looks up at me and smiles. "You're a good friend Grimm." This makes me blush. Though I have moved on I guess i still hold feelings for the cat. "I should be heading back my team might be wondering where I am." she says as she gets up. "Oh okay take care." i respond.

She smiles and walks back to the school. I sit there looking at my coffee. /Grimm you're a idiot/ I sigh and drink the black liquid when I hear a alarm"Hm?" I get up and run to the sound

 **five minutes ago**

The man stands on the roof smiling "Now my pet its your time to shine!" he presses a button causing a beowolf grimm with a collar on growl and run into town. When people see it they start to panic and run away. As the grimm gets farther into town someone sets off a alarm.

After a while I arrive I find the beast is trying to get into a shop where people are hiding. "Hey you over sized chew toy! Eat this" I yell as I punch it in its snout making it yelp and fly back some. As it gets up it growls at me and starts charging at me. I pull up my fists and punch it snout again. As it lands it kicks its hind legs and charge again before I can block using its claws it slash my face knocking my mask off and cutting my cheek open. As the blood runs down my face I look up a growl in my belly. What i see it horrific. The wolf is raring back steam coming out of its mouth. "What th-" is all i get out before the monster shoots forward letting fire shoot out of its mouth. i jump out of the way but not fast enough and the flames it my leg setting it ablaze. "Agh!" I cry out as I feel the fire burning my leg I use my claws to cut the fabric off my leg showing the burnt skin. "Fuck!"

I get up shaking from the pain. /What the fuck is this thing?/ the beast rears back again "NOT THIS TIME!" I yell as I glide my claws though its throat slitting it. the beast falls as I fall to my knee I pant and my eyes widen as I see the beast does something that turns my stomach. The beast as it dies turns in to a human not much older then I when I left Onyx. the child looks at me bleeding from their throat then fall limp. I watch in complete horror at the sight. I killed a human being. I killed a living person. My stomach flips and I turn to the side throwing up from the sight. I sit there shaking. Its not long before the shock and wounds cause me to pass out.

Back on top of the building the man growls. "Damn it. one day my pet. One day you'll come back to where you belong!" with that he disappears.

 ** _(HEY GUYS! ive been getting so much love ~ thank yall so much. and to answer a common question Grimm is a fox, not grimm. he was experimented to have the power to turn into a grimm. but he is still a fox faunus. other then that always leave a review and like and follow love ya guys)_**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Lesser of Two Evils

Chapter 12

 _ **"I am on the hunt for who I have yet become." ~ Unknown**_

I watch as the child dies. Their life leaving their eyes. I stand there watching in horror. /I killed his child.../ Is all that goes though my head. I turn away and throw up my stomach unable to deal with this horror. Then my mind from both the shock and pain of my face being cut open and my leg burned it makes me pass out.

I fade in and out of consciousness. I remember seeing different seens when I fade in and out of consciousness. For example the fact that Red was the first to get me to the hospital. Then I see people fade in and out. I also see Yang always there. She always sits there waiting. When I do fall asleep I'm haunted by the sight of that child dieing by my hand. Over and over that moment repeats in my head on a nonstop loop.

I jump up with a start waking up from my limbo of sleep and half consciousness. I wake to see Yang asleep in a chair. Her head on the bed propped up by her crossed arms. Her hair spread out like a golden wave. As if the sun it's flowing from her head. Her sleeping face seems peaceful. I smile softly and rub my thumb on her cheek pushing hair from her face.

I get up and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror to find a healed up scars. Three thin lines going down my cheek. I then roll up my pant leg to find that my leg ain't baddly burn. The only thing that's bad is my upper thigh but it's more then likely just a second degree burn. Bubbles of fluid are spread across the skin. I sigh knowing that I won't be decommissioned for having a injury. As I stand there I look in the mirror looking at myself. /You killed a kid.../

I sigh and walk back out of the bathroom to see Yang still asleep. As I walk closer I see something I missed. Dry tear strikes down her cheeks. "She's been crying..." I sit next to her and rub her cheek. "Hmm...Ugh *yawn*" she says waking up to see me fully awake. "Grimm!?" She exclaimed as she hugs me tight. " Ugh! Bones! Breaking! Can't! Breath!" I say gasping for air. She pulls away and slaps me. "Ah! What was that for!?" I demand.

"For scaring me you ass!" Tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you'd never wake up." She hugs me again this time gently burying her face into my chest. I smile softly and pet her head. "It's ok Yang. I'm here. I'm alive." She looks up at me her eyes freely flowing with tears. "Don't scare me again."

I smile and lean down to her. "I promise." I say a light as a whisper against her lips as I lean down more and let our lips lock. Our kiss as gentle as the first. As the kiss continues she clings to my shirt her fists clinching tightly to the fabric. As we pull away I see a white haired man with a cane and a green scarf...Ozpin. He clears his throat. "If you two are finished, if I could steal Grimmiry from you Miss Long."

She nods and gets up walking to the door before turning back to look at me. "Take care ok Grimmy." And with that she closes the door. I look at the Prof. "Yes Ozpin?" He takes a seat next to my bed while lokking at me he says. "You saved that child Grimm." I tense up at the words. "I killed a child Ozpin. How is that saving them?"

He sighs and takes off his glasses and cleans them. "You hate what you are correct? You think that they don't? They was in pain like you was at that age. From what you told me when you applied for this school I can tell that they must have wanted to be free. You freed them. They are in a place of no pain. No sickness. They are free now thanks to you." He puts his glasses back on. "I understand that you feel that you took a life that was not meant for you to take. But, you helped them against a life of agony." He gets up and walks to the door then stops. "Don't linger long on the thought Grimm. This world will need a hero against what's brewing." He opens the door walking out and shutting it. I sit there on my bed and start thinking about what I should do.

I get up and grabbed my mask that now has claw marks over where my left eye would be. Looking at it I have made up my mind. I will not agree with thinking that what I did is good. But it is the lesser of the two evils. I get dressed, outting my pants and jacket on. I put my mask on and look in the mirror. The marks on the mask and my cheek match. "I will save others that have fallen to this curse...I promise." With that I grab my claws and walk out of the room.

 **(HEY GUYS! How was today's chapter? Hope y'all like it! As always like, follow, and review! Your input will help a lot! Also to help with any questions he was in and out of consciousness for about two weeks. Love ya!)**


	14. Chapter 13 - A Sin of Passion

Chapter 13

 _ **"I want to be like those heroes in books, someone who fights for what is right. And protect them who can't protect themselves." Ruby Rose**_

As I walk out of the room I see my team standing there waiting. Red of course the first to see me. "Guys." He said to Ignight and Max. They look up and see me, Ignight runs to me and hugs me seeming upset. "You're a ass Grimmiry." She says while letting go. "You had us worried as all hell mate." Red said walking to me. Max said not a word but put his hand on my shoulder and nods.

"I'm sorry guys." I look down knowing that I'll have to tell them sooner then later. "Hey I need to tell y'all something."

"Of course what is it?" Red ask with his normal peppy tone. I look up. "In there" I say gestering to my hospital room and walk in. They look at each other confused but follow soon after. "What is it Grimmiry?" The bunny asked.

I take a breath and sigh. "That Grimm that I fought...That was a child who was experimented on" they look at me confused "How would you know that?" Red ask. "Because..." I sigh and start letting the black and red mist start flowing from my body. "I'm the same way." They look at me with fear for a second before a deep voice but also soft speaks. "Everyone has their demons." We all look at Max this being his first words we have heard him say. "It's not what you are but what you do." He says before falling silent again.

I look at him then to Red and Ignight, seeing them looking at me now calm and with smiles I realise they are my friends. They accept me as I am. I smile and sigh. "Ok. No more secrets. Ask what ya wa-"

"What does it feel like?" Red blurted. "Oh uh. Well you know when your foot or arm is asleep and it tingels?It's like that but your whole body."

Ignight ask "what happens to you? Like are you in control or is it the Grimm?"

"In a way both. When I turn the Grimm takes over. I'm overloaded with blood lust. So it hard for reason to get to me. But I can still see and feel stuff. I have stopped and turned back one a couple of times due to friends getting in my way. It's hard to explain."

Back and forth the questions and answers go. Before long it starts getting late and my scroll goes off. I pull it out seeing a message from Yang saying she needs to see me on the roof. I say goodbye to my team and start heading to the roof. As I open the door to the roof I see yang sitting on the edge of the roof looking at the shattered moon. Her yellow hair in a mess flowing down her back. I smile and sit next to her looking at the moon. We sit there for a little bit enjoying the coolness of the night then I feel her warm hand grab mine. I look at her to see a tear daring at her eye. I use my thumb to wipe the tear away and get her to look at me. Her lavender eyes full of sadness.

"Yang whats wrong?" I ask truely worried about her. "..." She looks at me. "You got yourself hurt grimmy..." she lightly punches my arm. "Youhad me worried..." I look down "I'm sorry Yang..." I feel her grab my jacket and pull me to her. Her lips meet mine my face clearing up in a dark blush. Slowly my hands wrap around her and pull her closer feeling the kiss. For what feels like hours we don't break the kiss. She sits in my lap and holds me tighter as if I may fade away. We slowly part the kiss and look at each other panting. "Yang I..." My words fail and she looks at me. "What is it Grimmiry?" I blush and look at her "I love you..." She blushes and looks at me.

I blush darker "Wel-" my words cut off by her suddenly kissing me making be fall backwards laying on the roof. I blush and wrap my arms around her and kisses back enjoying the closeness and feeling of our body heat mix making the feeling even more intoxicating. She pulls back and smiles. "I love you to Grimmy." She smiles and kisses my cheek. "We should be getting back." She says softly and get up and walks to the door swaying her hips. "Care to Join~" she giggles teasing me.

I once again blush like a idiot. "I'm joking Grimmy. Let's go to town tomorrow." My blush slowly fades. "Of course" she smiles and walks into the school. I sit there for a few minutes with a smile. I finally get up and walk to my room laying in my bed I slowly falling asleep.

 _ ***In a cave in the forever Forest***_

"GOD DAMN IT!" Onyx yells throwing a beaker at the wall. "YOU STUPID ANIMALS CANT GET ONE THING!?" He yells at the other experiments that are in their cages. The children range from human to Fanus. They flinch back trying to get as far away as they can.

Onyx scroll goes off. "Fucking great." He answers it. "YES!?"

"Watch your words with me Onyx." The woman's voice speaks. "Have you caught him?"

"No my queen..."

"Do not disappoint me" with that the line hangs up.

"..." He puts his scroll away "Grimm you will pay for this. I'll make sure of it." He grabs a syringe of black liquid. His smile widens into a bone chilling grin. "I'll make sure of it!"

 **((HELLO GUYS! I have been getting a lot of questions over the story's so here's my contacts.**

 **Kik: _Anteiku_**

 **Instagram: .fandom**

 **Google Hangouts:** **Theshadowprince.1**

 **If you have ant questions please send them to me! As always Like Follow and Review!))**


End file.
